8 letters
by Sokeefe555
Summary: Another Sokeefe oneshot. Rated M because of Ch. 2. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE A PURE LITTLE CHILD. THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR SMALL CHILDS WHO WOULD LIKE TO KEEP THIER INNOCENCE
1. Chapter 1

"What is this?" Keefe scoffed, looking through YouTube on Sophie's iPod. "Eight letters? Who names a song 'eight letters'?"

"I don't know! It's on YouTube recommended!" Sophie sighed. "Just pick a song already!"

"Fine, Ms. Sassy Pants." He stick out his tongue playfully and played the song.

She shoved him, but laid back on her bed. Keefe followed her lead and stared up at the ceiling.

_You know me the best_

_You know my worst, see me hurt, but you don't judge_

_That, right there, is the scariest feeling_

_Opening and closing up again_

_I've been hurt so I don't trust_

_Now here we are, staring at the ceiling_

_I've said those words before but it was a lie_

'What words?' Keefe thought

_And you deserve to hear them a thousand times_

_If all it is is eight letters_

_Why is it so hard to say?_

Then it hit him. He counted in his head. Eight letters.

He couldn't help but look at Sophie.

_If all it is is eight letters_

_Why am I in my own way?_

_Why do I pull you close_

_And then ask you for space_

_If all it is is eight letters_

_Why is it so hard to say?_

_Isn't it amazing how almost every line on our hands align_

_When your hand's in mine_

_It's like I'm whole again, isn't that a sign_

_I should speak my mind_

_I've said those words before but it was a lie_

_And you deserve to hear them a thousand times_

A tear rolled down his cheek.

_If all it is is eight letters_

_Why is it so hard to say?_

_If all it is is eight letters_

_Why am I in my own way?_

_Why do I pull you close_

_And then ask you for space?_

_If all it is is eight letters_

_Why is it so hard to say? _

_When I close my eyes_

_It's you there in my mind_

_When I close my eyes_

_If all it is is eight letters_

_Why is it so hard to say?_

_If all it is is eight letters_

_Why am I in my own way?_

_Why do I pull you close_

_And then ask you for space_

_If all it is is eight letters_

_Why is it so hard to say?_

_If all it is is eight letters_

_When I close my eyes_

_It's you there in my mind _

_When I close my eyes_

_If all it is is eight letters_

_When I close my eyes_

_It's you there in my mind _

_When I close my eyes_

_If all it is is eight letters_

As the song ended, Sophie looked over at Keefe, who cleared his throat and looked away. He hadn't realized he'd been staring.

"I... uh... I have to go." He said, and headed for the door.

"Wait, Keefe! What's wrong?" Her worry hit him like a bag of bricks.

"Nothing, Foster. I'm fine."

"Keefe, you're crying!" She said. "What's wrong?"

More tears spilled out. _If all it is is eight letters, why is it so hard to say?_

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Keefe!" She said. "Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Foster..." She had come closer, and when he turned around, she was only a few inches away. "I..."

_It's only eight letters, Keefe._ He told himself. He took a deep breath.

"I love you." He closed his eyes. "And I'm sorry. I know it's unfair. I know you like Fitz. I just... couldn't keep it in any longer. I'm sorry."

* * *

Sophie turned over to Keefe, who was... crying.

"I... uh... I have to go." He said.

"Wait, Keefe! What's wrong!?"

"Nothing, Foster. I'm fine."

_Obviously not. _"Keefe, you're crying! What's wrong?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Keefe!" Sophie said, exasperated. "Just tell me what's wrong!" She pleaded.

He turned around, their faces closer than she had thought they would be.

"Foster... I..."

She was so busy searching her mind for what had made him cry, she hadn't realized he had spoken.

"I love you."

After that, she didn't hear anything. _He loved her. _And that was when she realized that she loved him, too. Not a silly crush, like Fitz. But _loved_ him, really, really, loved him. And she also realized that everything, _everything_, he'd done... was for her. Joining the Neverseen. Fighting the ogre king. _Everything._

His lips stopped moving, and she stood on her tippy toes to reach her arms around his neck and press her lips to his.

* * *

All Keefe could think about was how wrong everything he was saying would sound to her.

Something warm pressed against his lips, and his eyes popped open in surprise.

Sophie was... kissing him. He let out a surprised squeak, and Sophie had to pull away to laugh. Her breath smelled like peppermints.

He met her beautiful eyes with his, and smiled hopefully.

"You taste like peppermints." He laughed, then kissed her again, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

Keefe leaned down, but didn't break the kiss. _What is he—_

Sophie yelped into his mouth as he picked her up easily.

They broke apart as Keefe carried her over to sit on the bed.

"No wonder the Neverseen captures you so easily. You're so light!"

She rolled her eyes, but kissed him again.

His hands rested on her hips, sending heat to places it shouldn't have.

As he pushed back a bit, something hard pressed against her leg.

She broke the kiss and raised her eyebrows playfully.

"I'll take a cold shower later." He said, stepping back and taking his warmth with him.

"Or we could help it some other way." She suggested.

His eyes widened in realization. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and pulled him back, kissing him.

**Please review and tell me if i should make another chapter (that would be a lemon continuation of this)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I was trying to do two stories at once... didn't work out so well... Here you go!**

_She nodded and pulled him back, kissing him._

His hands crawled up her torso, lifting her shirt up a bit. Their kiss quickly became more passionate, more desiring. Keefe's shaking hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it a bit more. Sophie could tell that he was scared he would hurt her. So she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"If you don't want this," she panted, "it's as much your choice as it is mine."

He smiled, a real one, not one of those playful smirks he hid behind. "Foster, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you. What if... what if I hurt you?"

"If you hurt me, I'll tell you," she told him truthfully.

"Then I want this, if you want this," he responded.

"I do," and they launched themselves back into the kiss. Sophie opened her mouth a bit and ran the very tip of her tongue over Keefe's bottom lip. He opened his mouth and started bringing her tunic higher. His hands were no longer shaking as they parted to let the fabric pass between them.

Sophie's clumsy fingers kept slipping on the buttons of his shirt, but she finally reached the last one and pushed it off his shoulders. Keefe untangled his arms from the sleeves and it fluttered to the ground.

He pushed her backwards, so that her back was pressing against the mattress, and slowly, agonizingly slowly, pulled her leggings down.

He broke the kiss and gazed down at her. She wasn't wearing any fancy lingerie, but the simple black push-up bra and underwear seemed to make her look even more beautiful. He figured that that kind of stuff would just make both of them uncomfortable.

Keefe reached around her back, his fingers sending shivers everywhere, and unclasped her bra.

Sophie bit her tongue as his hand trailed over her now exposed breasts and down to her underwear, trying her hardest not to scream when one of his fingers accidentally touched her sensitive nipple.

He brought her underwear down and ran his thumb lightly over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

A gasp escaped her lips as she clenched the sheets.

Keefe smirked. "Enjoying things, Foster?" He rubbed the spot a little harder and slipped one finger into her slit, just barely.

"Stop... teasing!" She gasped, trying not to make any noise that might give them away.

"Never," he chucked, and slid another finger in. Sophie could feel the beginning of the stretch, but the burn of desire overpowered it.

He slid his fingers all the way in and pushed them in and out a few times before hitting one spot that pushed her over the edge.

As Keefe pushed his fingers into her one last time, he felt a warm liquid flow over them, and a wave of passion explode from Sophie. It was like a supernova, and it made his pants even tighter than they already were.

He looked up to see Sophie's beautiful eyes closed, her uncovered chest heaving as she gasped for air. He was immediately worried. "You okay, Foster?" He leaned closer to her face and brushed a piece of hair off of her face.

She nodded.

After a few moments, his hands around her waist brought the burning sensation back.

"Is there a reason your pants are still on?" she asked teasingly.

His eyes widened. "Are you sure? We don't have to go all the way if you don't want to."

She shook her head, chuckling slightly. "I'm sure. You've asked me that about a hundred times in the last five minutes."

He nodded and kissed her softly, letting her take control.

Her hands traveled down, unbuttoning his pants. She could feel his erection through the fabric of his boxers, and her hands shook a little. She had never seen a boy past this. It was suddenly real, what she was going to do. But she wanted it. Needed it.

She unzipped them and pushed them off, lips still locked onto Keefe's.

He broke away and pushed his boxers off. She looked over his body. His muscular chest and arms were distracting, but when she looked down, she almost backed out. _How would that thing fit inside her!?_ She told herself that she was probably just overreacting.

"Like what you see?" He asked, smirking.

"Maybe."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"We'll see," she winked.

His teasing eyes turned a bit more serious as he positioned himself above her. She saw him look up at her as if to ask her again if she was sure. She nodded, signaling that it was okay.

He pushed in, just a tiny bit, and the stretch became almost unbearable. Sophie gasped in pain.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes full of worry.

She nodded again. "Just... go slowly." She asked, wincing as he pushed a tiny bit further.

Once he had gotten all of the way inside of her, he stopped. She waited for the pain to dull before she nodded one last time.

He moved in and out of her, making a soft rhythm between them.

Sophie grabbed his neck and pulled his head down, her lips crashing onto his in a vain attempt to muffle a moan.

She could once again feel herself clench up and relax. The burning sensation was gone, and she felt Keefe release inside of her.

He pulled out and laid down next to her, panting heavily. They just laid there, side by side, holding each other, and fell into the first nightmare-less sleep either of them had had in a long time.

* * *

Sophie woke up to the ringtone on her Imparter. She opened her eyes to see Keefe staring at her.

"Biana's trying to call you," he stated.

She smiled, leaned over to kiss him, and went over to her dresser.

Oh wait... she needed clothes. She threw some on and answered.

"What's up?" She asked her best friend.

"Where are you!?" Biana exploded. "I thought that everyone was going to come to Everglen to play base quest! We can't find Keefe, either!"

"Uh..."

Before Sophie could stop him, Keefe shouted from the other side of the room, "Hey Biana! We'll be there in a second!"

"Wait, you guys are together!?"

Sophie's face went red. "No, no! Why would you think that!?"

Biana's eyebrows scrunched together. "Uh, because you guys are both in the same room."

"Oh," Sophie laughed. "I thought you meant together together."

"Wait," Keefe's eyes looked hurt. "So we're not together?"

She leaned the Imparter away from her face and nodded, but pointed at the Imparter.

"Oh. Whoops."

Sophie facepalmed.

"So... you guys are together together?" Biana asked.

Sophie's face went brilliant red. "No!" They both shouted at the same time.

"I'm not buying it."

"Fine," Sophie said. "We are, but you can't tell anyone else."

"Uh... Soph?" Biana said, starting to laugh. "They're all listening."

"Ohhhhh, shiitake mushrooms." This was going to be a long day.


End file.
